<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hetalia, the serie by SailorNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684359">Hetalia, the serie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorNight/pseuds/SailorNight'>SailorNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Bonding, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sibling Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorNight/pseuds/SailorNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hetalia One Shot collection with various characters written with an imposed scenario. </p><p>First one : "Italy bros have different biker gangs. They are rivals and everything is from Romano's POV."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hetalia, the serie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alternative universe where Feliciano and Lovino are both part in a biker gang... and rivals. Or are they ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know <em>fratellino</em>, I never wanted to come to this.” Discarding his cigarette aside, Lovino stomped on it. The smoke was still rising, dispelling ashes and propagating the strong scent of tobacco.</p><p>The smell was horrid. Nasty even.</p><p>But even so, he kept on smoking. <em>It appeased him,</em> he would say. Despite the remonstrance Antonio would give him, despite the disapproving look he would cast to him. <em>He still did.</em> </p><p>And right now, he needed it. To fuel his lungs, to drown himself on this addictive, deadly dose of smog. Blurring the lines of reality, hazing the reaction of his conscious only to immerse himself in the need of relaxation.</p><p>“But with your gang, you overstepped your boundaries.” He operated the handle of his motorcycle, making it purring. The whirring was loud, almost deafening. “We already decided on the side: you take the North while I take the South. So, tell me…”</p><p>“What did you say <em>fratello</em>?” screamed Feliciano. The engine was covering the voice of his elder. It was mostly impossible to understand anything.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“I can’t hear you!”</p><p>“I sai-”</p><p>“I can’t still hear you!”</p><p>“You fucking idiot, I swear! Just open your ears, dammit!” Pestering about the incompetence of the cadet, Lovino finally turned the engine off. Not without muttering other curses under his breath, that’s it. “So, as I was saying you <em>idiota</em>, we already decid-”</p><p>“Uh oh.”</p><p>“What. What is this again this time?!”</p><p>“Lovino.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“<em>Nonno</em> is here…”</p><p>Pointing in front of him – and what appeared being behind Lovino, his finger lingered in the direction of an adult.</p><p>A really pissed adult.</p><p>“My children, my sweet dear children…” The hands of his grandfather arose on his shoulders, grabbing, squeezing, lingering on them. “Could you explain to me what you are doing with my motorcycle?”</p><p>"Nothing-” replied Lovino immediately, only to be countered by his brother's honesty – or inability to lie.</p><p>“We wanted to pretend to be like you <em>Nonno</em>!”</p><p>The elder gritted his teeth, annoyed only to quickly lose his composure, pressured by the crushing anger of his grandfather. Shivering, he bowed his head, knowing full well he didn’t want to meet his gaze right now.</p><p>They were in trouble. <strong>Or in deep shit</strong>, like he often said.</p><p>“By stealing my keys?”</p><p>“It was just… for a little. We would have given it back to you!”  </p><p>“This is still stealing. I thought I had taught better to you,” had he said, disappointment in his voice. And that was, at this instant, what hurt Lovino the most. Not the fingers squashing him but the letdown he probably was to his grandfather.</p><p>
  <em>Was he once again a failure to him?</em>
</p><p>“And what is this?”</p><p>His heart missed a beat. The cigarette. He had forgotten about it. He was so dead. <em>Nonno</em> would never watch him ever again.</p><p>“It’s m-”</p><p>“It’s me!” cried out Feliciano. It was so uncalled for, that he stood still surprised and his mouth agape. “Even though you said to us that we shouldn’t smoke, I tried it! But… it was so disgusting that I threw it out. I’m sorry <em>Nonno</em>. I was… I was just curious.”</p><p>Why? Why did he sell himself out when he could have just taken the blame? He was the one responsible…</p><p>
  <em>Did he pity him?</em>
</p><p>He hated him! He hated it! <em>He hated it so much!</em> Even if he was awful to him, he still followed him, protected him.</p><p>
  <strong>This idiot!</strong>
</p><p>“I’m the one at fault <em>Nonno</em>. Feliciano just agreed to go with my whim.”</p><p>“I can see this and I’m disappointed.” Finally releasing him, he crossed his arms on his chest. “You two are grounded. And I don’t want to hear anything from any of you. I love you both but I can let it slide this time. You went too far.”</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“Lovino.”</p><p>“Yeah… sorry.”</p><p>“Now go. Out of my sight.”</p><p>They stormed inside, rushing before a more murderous tempest swept them. As they were heading in their respective bedrooms, a whisper could be heard.</p><p>“<em>Grazie, fratellino</em>.”</p><p>And nothing else.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading !<br/>This One Shot was written at 1am on a mere whim. I asked some friends to give me a theme and wrote it in 2 hours. However, since I didn't know how to write bikers, I've played around the theme. I hope that the "twist" was enjoyable.  </p><p>The next work will be focused on Prussia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>